totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Chris i Sierra
thumb|250px|right|Sierra wie wszystko o Chrisie przez co go upokarza przed innymi zawodnikami. Chris i Sierra to jeden z konfliktów Totalnej Porażki. Przed dołączeniem do obsady Totalnej Porażki, Sierra była wielką fanką Chrisa i wiedziała o nim wszystko, czym Chris był zdziwiony. Jednak po jakimś czasie zaczęło go to denerwować. W końcu traci do niej cierpliwość w Ukochany Broadway, gdzie Sierra wyjawiała wszystkie wstydliwe sekrety Chrisa z przeszłości, przez co Sierra przestała być ulubienicą Chrisa. Jednak cierpliwość Chrisa do Sierry się skończyła, gdy ta przez przypadek wysadziła jego samolot w Dziwne Przypadki. Chris porzuca ranną Sierrę w Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze. Wtedy Sierra zdaje sobie w końcu sprawę z nikczemności Chrisa i traci wszelkie zainteresowanie nim. Plan Totalnej Porażki Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót! Już w tym odcinku Sierra przyznaje, że jest fanką Chrisa. Wie m.in. ile ma psów oraz gdzie kupuje swoje spodnie. Totalna Porażka w Trasie Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1 thumb|left|225px|Sierra poznaje Chrisa na żywo. Podczas całego odcinka, Sierra komplementuje Chrisa i mówi, że jest jego wielką fanką. Chris mimo wszystko wydaje się być zirytowany. Gdy drużyny zostają utworzone, Sierra wymyśla nazwę dla swojej i nazywa ją Drużyna Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki na cześć Chrisa. Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Sierra komplementuje Chrisa, gdy ten pozwolił jej i Izzy zamienić się drużynami. Mróz w Yukonie, nie mogło być lepiej! Sierra wyjawia, że kakao jest drugim ulubionym napojem Chrisa, zaraz po soku pomidorowym. Chris zastanawia się, jak Sierra wie o tym, gdyż ten nie zamieścił tego na swojej stronie. Sierra mówi mu, że poszła do jego liceum i zrobiła wywiad z nauczycielką. Wtedy też Chris zatyka jej usta, aby nie powiedziała o nim jakichś kompromitujących rzeczy. Ukochany Broadway thumb|right|210px|Chris ucisza Sierre. Sierra przez cały odcinek opowiada kompromitujące rzeczy o Chrisie, co doprowadza do jego niechęci do niej. Opowiada, o tym jak Chris prowadził program kulinarny, który zdjęto po pierwszym odcinku, czy też o tym jak należał do boysbandu. W końcu Chris nie wytrzymał i krzykiem ją uciszył. Spoliczkowana Rewolucja Sierra była zachwycona nagrodą od Chrisa, uważając ją za najlepszą. Była tym samym zdezorientowana, że dostała "lepszą" nagrodę od innych drużyn, mimo, że Amazonki przegrały pierwszą część wyzwania. Gdy Cody prosi Sierrę, aby założyła niemieckie ubranie, które było karą za przegranie wyzwania, ta z wielkim podekscytowaniem prosi o to Chrisa. Ten mówi, że chciał ją tym ukarać, lecz skoro sama się o to prosiła, dał owe ubranie Cody'emu. Spadam w Louvrze i zero pomocy Chris wzywa Sierrę i Cody'ego do śpiewania. Sierra zgadza się zaśpiewać dla Chrisa mimo jej kiepskiego nastroju. Nowe dzieci Rocka Sierra wyjawia, że Chris pochodzi z Nowej Funlandii, mówiąc, że jest to miejsce jego narodzin. Greckie Ruiny Sierra była zła na Chrisa, gdy ten mówił, że w Drużynie Amazonek są same dziewczyny, mimo, że Cody również do niej należał. Następnie Sierra prosi Chrisa, by mogła walczyć z Courtney, która wyśmiewała Cody'ego. Ten zaś powiedział, że zgodnie z zasadami potrzebuje kogoś z przeciwnej drużyny. Bitwa nad Niagarą thumb|left|210px|Sierra jest zła na Chrisa, że za "męża" wylosował jej się Alejandro, a nie Cody. Chris każe Sierrze wylosować sobie "męża". Ta upuszczając dźwignię miała nadzieję na wylosowanie Cody'ego, lecz ku jej rozczarowaniu wypadł Alejandro. Sierra była zła na Chrisa krzycząc "Tak nie może być!" i przytrzaskując rękę Alejandro. Gdy Heather zabrała Alejandro do siebie, a Sierra chciała ponownie pociągnąć za dźwignię, Chris mówi, żeby poszła na koniec kolejki nazywając ją "upiorem wdzięku". Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki Sierra wraz z Cody'm jako ostatnia stawia się na wyzwaniu. Wówczas przeprasza ona Chrisa za spóźnienie. Ten pyta się Sierry po co jej tyle puszek, widząc jak ciągnie je ze sobą. Sierra ku jego irytacji mówi, że chciała ułożyć napis "nowożeńcy" Rapa Phooey! Zanim Chris wyjaśnia zasady wyzwania, Sierra komplementuje go mówiąc "Chris, nieźle dopakowałeś". Dziwne Przypadki Chris był wściekły na Sierre, że ta wysadziła jego samolot i mimo jej nietykalności zdyskwalifikował ją z konkursu. Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze Pomimo, że Sierra wraz z innymi uczestnikami utknęła w Drumheller, to Chris nie okazuje jej współczucia i każe udawać, że wykonała Skok Wstydu i mówi, że ma radzić sobie sama. W Pokoju Zwierzeń, Sierra jest wściekła na Chrisa i każe swojej mamie sprzątnąć z jej pokoju wszystkie pamiątki z nim związane zanim wróci. S03E25 Brak współczucia.png|Chris nie okazuje współczucia Sierrze i każe jej udawać, że wykonała Skok Wstydu... S03E25 Sierra w zniszczonym samolocie.png|...Sierra wówczas w pokoju zwierzeń przyznaje, że Chris jest nieludzki i przestaje być jego fanką. Aloha, Finał! Sierra wraz z innymi zawodnikami śmieje się z Chrisa, gdy Ezekiel zatapia jego łódź. Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd Bohaterowie kontra Dranie Podczas gdy Chris zapowiadał Sierrę, która również miała wystąpić w Totalnej Porażce: Plejadzie Gwiazd, przypadkowo nazwał ją "stalkerka", lecz po chwili poprawił się nazywając ją "blogerka" Hiszpańska Opozycja bez Jajecznych Ekspertów thumb|right|210px|Widząc zachowanie Sierry, Chris pyta się, czy na wyspie nie ma psychiatry. Chris przez cały odcinek był zażenowany jej relacją z Cameronem, w którym cały czas widziała Cody'ego. Gdy też Sierra zaczęła krzyczeć w niebo głosy "Cam-Cody", Chris widząc to pyta się Szefa, czy na wyspie jest psychiatra od nagłych przypadków. Frajerskie Uderzenia Gdy Sierra na kole nieszczęścia "wylosowała", że będzie walczyć z Codym 1 i 2 była przerażona. Chris powiedział jej, że będzie walczyć z jego mamą, a nie z nim. Na koniec odcinka, Chris spłukał Sierrę w Muszli Wstydu. Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów Podczas przypomnienia ostatniego odcinka, Chris wspomina eliminację Sierry mówiąc "do zobaczenia nigdy Sierro" co może sugerować, że Chris nie chce już nigdy jej widzieć. Ciekawostki *Według "Oh No U Di'n't!!!" wszystkie ryby Sierry nazywają się Chris. *Ich relacja jest podobna, do relacji Chrisa z Topherem, ponieważ oboje byli wielkimi fanami Chrisa. **W obu przypadkach, Chris'owi podobała się ich wielka wiedza dotyczącego jego osoby, ale później zaczęło go to irytować przez co ich znienawidził. *Oboje byli właścicielami mutanta. **Chris jest właścicielem Larry'ego. **Sierra była właścicielką Cody 1 i 2, ale ich straciła. Zobacz także En:Chris and Sierra Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty